


Hushed Whispers

by soured_peach



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aristocracy, Canon Rewrite, Crack Relationships, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Grief/Mourning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soured_peach/pseuds/soured_peach
Summary: With a blink of an eye, seven years had passed. Grieving alone, Lucy makes the harsh decision to take over her father's company while feeling more lost than ever. Forced back into aristocracy with nobody to rely on, she keeps bumping into the last person she'd expect nor did she expect to feel something for..
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Lyon Vastia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit slow at first to explain a lot of the backstory but it'll pick up next chapter. I hope this grows.

"Natsu.. I've explained this countless times to you before.. I can't let this business go." Lucy tried to plead as the salmon haired mage seemed to get more agitated.

"Luce, it's just your pride and ego keeping you part of this." Natsu rolled his eyes as his jabs began to stab her in the heart. The blonde couldn't believe the words coming out of her partner's mouth.

"My ego and pride?" She spat out as she narrowed her eyes. "Who the fuck is going to finance the guild, Natsu?! Who's paying for all of your destruction?! Who's going to keep thousands of families afloat that work for this fucking company, Natsu?!" Lucy screamed as Natsu glared. The blonde's chest began to rise heavily from the amount of anger that had manifested.

"Lucy, I'm trying to protect you from yourself and everything your father wanted you to be. If you want to throw away all of the progress you've made then by all means, go ahead." Natsu pressed his lips together as he immediately turned on his heel, leaving the room.

The room became silent. It was eerily quiet, reminiscing in the moments that had just occurred.

Lucy quietly sipped her tea as she stared outside the window. It was a bright sunset with red and orange hues. Usually at this time, she would be out with her team finishing up missions and returning back to the guild with whatever leftover rewards that they didn't lose. She'd then go to Mira and Cana to catch up about what they'd miss while they were gone. She would also discuss with Levy about her progress on her books while Gajeel sat with them giving her terrible writing advice. A sad smile crept up on her as her body sagged at her current circumstances.

It had been two months since she'd awoken after seven years on Tenrou Island. It was a harsh reality to face but time passed by without her. If she were normal, her actual age would've been 24 by now yet she hadn't aged a day. Everyone she'd known had grown older, hit puberty, got married, and even passed away. Her own father had passed just a month before she'd woken up. It was a cruel joke that the Universe played on them. The blonde glanced at the pillars in front of the estate. Despite losing this mansion once, her father had regained it and moved his late wife back to her rightful resting place. Lucy had also placed her father's right next to her mother.

The blonde had cried every night since the day she received her father's letters and will from his old guild. He had sent a gift every year and hoped that one day he would find her again and be a father to her that he never was. He never did get to live up to his words but he did leave his pride and joy to her. It was his entire fortune. It contained his successful and upcoming business, even more successful than the former Heartfilla Konzern. He had bought back their land and even took back shares of their old corporation. He wasn't called the tyrant of the business world for nothing.

Having to take over her father's large business had taken its toll on the celestial mage. Not only did she have to review the past 10 years worth of paperwork and background of the industry, she had to also take a step back from being a full time member of Fairy Tail. She became a semi-active guild member as she announced her temporary leave from her team to focus on herself and organize her father's wishes. Everyone had been upset, especially Natsu, insisting they were a team and they couldn't 'just not be a team'. He had come to her new home to "convince" her that she should just sell the business off and come back home.. Lucy only ended up crying even more as her dense best friend couldn't empathize how painful it already was for her. It was the only thing left of her family. Even though she didn't want to leave, Natsu only ever ended up getting pissed off and started to argue with the blonde to the point of screaming at the top of their lungs. A few times required Gray or Erza or even Lisanna to step in to mediate. The youngest take over mage had always comforted the blonde saying she'd go talk to him for her whenever Natsu had lost it and left. Lucy was grateful but her heart felt like it had just cracked.

Through her new profound wealth, Lucy made the easy decision to pay off the guild's debt and financed the renovation and ownership of land. It didn't even make a dent into her newly found funds. Despite being now financially stable, there was another issue that they faced. Being the weakest guild in all of Fiore.. News had been passed onto her by Mirajane that they were entering the Grand Magic Games to recover their former glory. Since Lucy was considered as an investor and sponsor of the guild, she was forbidden to enter the games as a participating member in fear of biases. Lucy forced a smile and agreed as she replied that she'd watch from the sidelines to show her support.

It'd only been two months yet it felt like a long, cold winter.

"Miss Heartfilla, your guest was sent off. Would you like anything to eat?" Renzo asked as he bowed his head towards his mistress. Lucy smiled melancholy as she turned to face her loyal employee. He was now older than her even though he was once originally younger. Spetto, her former maid, had brought him in as a playmate to keep her company when she was lonely. Ever since the blonde took over her late father's businesses, he appeared on her doorsteps asking her to take him in and to serve her like his mother did.

"Renzo, please. No need for formalities." Lucy waved her hand as he raised his head.

"I'm alright. I'm not feeling hungry." She murmured as the butler frowned.

"Lucy, you should eat before you go. I'd be a terrible butler if anyone knew how skinny you've become." he joked. Though his mother had lost her job, Jude Heartfilla, the former master and Lucy's father had given everyone enough to survive on until they could find new work. He had always been cold but not heartless. They were eternally grateful to the generous man.

"I'll eat something at the ball." She replied as Renzo only nodded and turned to leave. The celestial mage had taken over the large office that her father once occupied but it didn't mean that she also had to bring back the former dress code. She looked over the invitation she kept at the corner of her desk to remind her of the events for the night. It was a ridiculous extravagant birthday party for a four year old child but aristocrats and alike used any excuse to throw a party to flaunt about their newest endeavours. She placed down the gold dusted invitation as she pulled the pile of finished paperwork in front of her. She reviewed each and every piece of paper carefully as it articulated every demand and interest. It wasn't easy being her father but she did now have a small understanding of her harsh upbringing. She'd never treat her children the same way though, of course. If she'd ever have any at this point.

If she had a choice, she wouldn't bother with socialite events but she did need to reconnect to her former associates now that she had to keep a corporation going. She sighed as she sat up, stretching out her arms. She lightly touched the keys that hung by her waist.

"Maiden." She spoke as her spirit appeared before her, kneeled with one hand over her heart.

"Princess, what can I assist you with?" Virgo answered as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Virgo, please, get up." Lucy chuckled lightly as the lilac haired spirit rose. Virgo's expressions were always nonchalant but the celestial mage could see a small smile playing on her lips.

"I need a dress for tonight's ball. It's nothing fancy but something to impress." The blonde explained as Virgo nodded, disappearing quickly only to reappear within seconds. She held a high-low fluffy dress that resembled to embody the night sky. Lucy's eyes widened as she walked over to touch the fabric. It was soft between her fingers.

"It's absolutely beautiful.. Thank you Virgo." She murmured as Virgo only nodded and wished her mistress to have fun as she dismissed herself, returning back to the spirit world. As Lucy followed her old but efficient routines of dressing up as a lady, she was all dolled up within two hours with the help of her maids. Her hair was carefully done in a half up-do, curls framing her face while her makeup stayed light and complimented her natural beauty. Lucy looked in the mirror as she studied her face. She was eminent for being the spitting image of her mother, but she did see her father's subtle features as well.

"Miss Lucy, you're truly the flower of this household." Her maids quietly addressed with their heads tilted down. Lucy thanked them as they smiled back at the blonde. The dress was truly one of the prettiest she'd ever seen, it'd probably take a whole year's worth of rent to procure. She'd have to thank her spirits later for providing her with something so unique despite only lasting 48 hours at a time.

As the celestial mage made her way down to the prepared carriage, she was sent off with the love from her servants. Most of them had grown old with these passing years but even the children of their parents who had served the Heartfilla clan came to pledge their loyalty towards the daughter of Heartfilla.

As the horses began to trot, Lucy studied the carriage. It was extremely luxurious with the gold trimmings and red leather, something she wanted to get rid of but her advisors had insisted it was good for her image. Traditional and non magical tools such as horse drawn carriages were seen as a sign of aristocracy and riches. She sighed as the blonde felt herself sink into the cushions, closing her heavy eyelids.

What seemed like in a blink of an eye, they had arrived.


End file.
